Independence Day
by slamdunkmeintothesinbin
Summary: Ok, so a smutty nicercy/pernico/percico oneshot. That's really it, honestly. R&R, tell me how to improve. boyxboy, mentions girlxgirl. Don't like, don't read!


**/heyyyyyyy/**

 **it b me**

 **a lil' something' something' i threw together**

 **nicercy smut is always a fun time**

 **READ ON!**

Percy bites his lip as Nico kisses his ear lightly. They were at Annabeth and Piper's Independence Day party, which the couple held at their apartment. Jason and Reyna, Leo and Frank and Hazel, Jake Mason and Will Solace, Malcom and Lacy, Rachel, the Stolls, and the Gardner sisters, and any other campers from the Titan War over the age of 16 were there.

"Want to leave?" breathes Nico into his ear, smirking as the slightly shorter boy makes an affirmative noise.

"Piper! Wise Girl!" yells Percy over the music, grinning as the two came over with clasped hands.

"Leaving so soon?" teases Piper, "I bet you have very important _business_ to attend to."

Percy blushes slightly, "Maybe so. Either way, Mom says it's polite to say goodbye to your hosts before you leave. Now we've done that, we can go."

Percy grabs Nico's upper arm, and practically drags him to a shadowy corner, ignoring Annabeth's snickers and Piper's amused snort. Nico shadow travels them both to their apartment, straight onto the bed.

Nico kisses his neck gently, helping him out of his shirt, and leaning down to tease his nipples. Settled in-between Percy's legs, he makes little grinding movements into Percy's now hard dick.

Percy squirms, breath hitching and arousal building.

"Nico," Percy groans, "If you don't _get_ _inside_ of me in the next 5 minutes, I _will_ hold you down and fuck _myself_ on your dick."

Nico snorts, "Anything for you, dearest."

Nico strips himself and Percy off, and grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer, and slicking up four fingers. You see, Nico's hung like a _horse_ , a solid 8 1/2 inches at _least_.

Nico presses in one finger, working it in and out as quickly as possible, adding a second finger almost immediately. Percy lets out a gluttonous groan at the slight burn, hips pushing down onto the fingers. At three fingers, Nico rubs against Percy's prostate, drawing a whimper and jerk of the hips from his impatient boyfriend.

"Come _on_ ," moans Percy, eyes narrowing at the smug son of Hades between his legs, "Nico!"

"What do you say?" asks Nico innocently, rubbing right next to his prostate, teasing him mercilessly as he stops pumping his fingers, "I didn't hear you."

Percy growls, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Nico to continue. Much to his chagrin, Nico's hand moves with him, causing Nico to chuckle.

"Naughty, naughty," he teases, using his free hand to pin down the smaller boy's hip, "Not what I'm looking for, either."

"Nico, please!" bursts out Percy after a minute of stubborn silence, in which Nico barely moved his fingers, "Come on, Nico, _please_ fuck me!"

"That's what I like to hear," Nico grins, finally adding the fourth finger, and grinding the four against Percy's neglected prostate, "Took you long enough."

Percy ignores him, letting out soft, high-pitched whines every time Nico pumps his fingers in. Nico makes small scissoring motions, making Percy let out a choked whimper.

"Ready?"

Percy nods vigorously, cheeks flushed, hair wild, and a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin. He spreads his legs wider as he watches Nico coat his cock with lube, pushing in slowly, revelling in the relieved hum Percy lets out. Percy wraps his legs around Nico's hips, hooking his ankles together.

Nico slowly pulls out, all the way to the head, and thrusts back in. _Hard_. Slowly pulling out again, and lets out a breathy huff as he feels Percy's rim catch uselessly at the tip. He thrusts in again, changing angle slightly and slamming right into Percy's prostate. Percy gasps, eyes widening and watering slightly in pleasure. Nico makes a growly noise, picking up his pace and keeping the angle until Percy is right on the edge, deliciously flushed, writhing and moaning, without even being touched.

"Close, Perce?" asks Nico, slightly breathless though more composed than Percy.

"Yes," whimpers Percy, "Yes, yes, _yes_ , there, oh gods right _there_."

"Not until I'm close too," demands Nico, grasping the base of Percy's dick, "Wait, gattino."

"What the- _Nico_!" complains Percy, gasping as Nico continues to batter his sensitive prostate.

"No, mio principe." Nico commands firmly, " _Wait_."

Percy makes a soft whine, burying his face in Nico's neck.

"Good boy," says Nico softly, "Such a good boy for me, mmh? Just a little longer. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Percy gives a little nod against Nico's neck, breathing heavily against it.

"Of course you can," Nico praises, "Because you're my good boy, aren't you. So wonderful."

Percy huffs against his neck, his hole clenching around Nico's cock.

"Ohh," groans Nico, "Fuck, Perce."

Percy clenches again, making Nico speed up a little.

"Ready Percy?" asks Nico, breath ghosting warmly over his ear, "Ready to come?"

"Yes!" gasps Percy greedily, "Yes Nico, _please_ , I'm so close!"

"You can come," Nico allows, voice gruff as he loosens his grip on the base of Percy's cock, instead pumping it roughly, "Come on, come for me."

Percy arches up with a cry, cum striping onto his stomach. Nico groans lowly at the pulsing walls, and comes deep inside his boyfriend, pressing a light kiss to Percy's forehead. Nico slowly pulls out, hissing at the slight over-sensitivity as Percy groans.

Nico stand up, grabs a warm, wet cloth, and wipes himself and Percy down, collapsing onto their bed, next to the drowsy Percy.

"Nico?" yawns Percy.

"Mhmm?" Nico hums, eyes closed and an arm pulling Percy closer to his side.

"Happy Independence," yawns Percy, breath fading into light snores on Nico's shoulder. Nico snorts softly, pressing a quick kiss to the messy black hair, and drifting to sleep almost immediately.

 **/TELL ME HOW TRASHY I AM ON A SCALE OF 1-GARBAGE BIN IN A REVIEW/**

 **/HOW CAN I IMPROVE?\\\**


End file.
